The princess in the tower
by Onmyuji
Summary: Ahí, en la torre más alta, la princesa Robin esperaba con ansias ser rescatada por el príncipe Chrom. AU.


**Disclaimer:** _Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Inteligent Systems_.

* * *

 **The princess in the tower**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Chrom se escondió detrás de una de las columnas del castillo, esmerándose por ser no sólo cauteloso, sino también silencioso. La maldad acechaba muy de cerca y necesitaba estar lo suficientemente infiltrado antes de poder acabar con todos, uno por uno.

Los _risen_ se habían acumulado en aquel lugar, como si se tratara de una suerte de reunión. Uno tras otro, haciendo que por un segundo, Falchion en su mano, temblara.

Pero no iban a conseguir espantarlo tan fácilmente. Así que se movió hacia las escaleras más cercanas y apuró a subir, con el mayor de los sigilos y sin que una sola alma lo encontrara.

Al subir, buscó algún indicio de su ubicación, a fin de comprobar que iba en la dirección correcta, descubriendo convenientemente una ventana a lo largo de la escalera. Asomándose, Chrom encontró muy plácido el saber que había llegado a la torre, para su eterno deleite.

Pero..., ¿qué hacía un príncipe de la más noble de las cunas, futuro heredero al trono de Ylisse, en un lugar en medio de la nada de Valm, burlando _risen_ por todos lados, buscando una torre?

Al amor de su vida, encarnado en una princesa atrapada en una torre rodeada de un centenar de _risen_.

La conoció cuando él tenía la tierna edad de ocho años, cuando la casa real de Plegia la presentó como su futura esposa. Al principio, fiel a su juventud, encontró repulsiva la idea de tener una esposa, siendo él tan joven.

Pero Emmeryn, su hermana mayor, siempre había sido consecuente y había indicado que sólo se casaría si realmente estuviera enamorado; y él no iba a enamorarse jamás de una chiquilla, mucho menos de ella.

Pero el tiempo es sabio y cuanto más fue obligado a convivir con ella, al cabo de un par de años, Chrom ya no pudo soportar el hecho de que a muy joven edad, la niña comenzó a ser pretendida por otros nobles con claras intenciones de quitársela. ¡Quitársela! Y lo segundo que supo fue que a los 13 años, ya no podía dejarla sola sin que un solo hombre no la pretendiera, volviéndolo loco.

Aún tenía grabado a fuego la escena que un año después tuvo lugar en uno de los jardines del castillo en Ylisstol, donde una de las delicadas manos de ella tomó su mano suavemente y se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en los labios, para la total sorpresa de él.

Había sido no solo su primer beso, sino también la primera vez que una chica se le confesaba. Y Chrom, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, la rechazó.

Definitivamente no cambiaría el hecho de que estaban destinados a casarse, pero la vida era así. Ella lo quería a él, pero él pasaba totalmente de ella.

Hasta que esa noche, cuando todos dormían, una facción desertora del ejército de Plegia, invadió Ylisstol y secuestró a la princesa Robin, ante los ojos de la guardia de Ylisse y los temerosos ojos de Chrom y de Lissa, quien dormía con Robin en esos momentos.

Chrom juró que no descansaría hasta llevar a la princesa de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

Habían pasado ya nueve años de aquello.

Le tomó un par de meses de entrenamiento y culpa darse cuenta de que su reacción sin medida, esa ira que lo invadió en cuanto la princesa desapareció de su vida, todo eso que sentía por la princesa se había convertido irremediablemente en amor. Porque hasta la ira y los deseos de ir tras ella y recuperarla menguaron cuando la casa real de Plegia pidió, no, más bien exigió que su prometido recuperara a la doncella y él, con todo el honor de su casta, juró que no descansaría hasta llevarla con bien a donde pertenecía.

Tantos años de preparación en batalla habían resultado en esta suerte de prueba final, la responsiva de Ylisse a Plegia ante su princesa perdida, luego de tantos años luchando por encontrar el paradero de la princesa, en algún lugar olvidado de Valm.

Todos sus Sheperds y camaradas en la batalla se habían ofrecido a acompañarle en esa terrible campaña, pero Chrom se negó. Esto era algo que tenía qué hacer solo.

Mientras subía las escaleras sintió la emoción revoloteando en su estómago, las ansias de poder verla y estrecharla en sus brazos, tal vez disculparse con ella y confesarle su amor.

 _«No me sorprendería si te echa por la ventana»_ , se burló Lissa en alguna ocasión, al ver con cuánta añoranza él aguardaba volver a verla y hacer las cosas con ella apropiadamente. Realmente Chrom no la culparía por ello.

Pero los años no habían pasado en vano y él había madurado, _**mucho**_. Ya no era el chiquillo de 8 años que repulsaba con todas sus fuerzas a las niñas, incluidas sus hermanas. Estaba en edad en que debía contraer nupcias, darle un heredero a la casa real de Ylisse. Y tenía que hacerle ver a la princesa Robin sus formales intenciones de, si las cosas funcionaban entre ellos, casarse con ella. Esta vez por nada más que amor.

Mientras sus pasos continuaban subiendo las escaleras, apretó la empuñadura de Falchion en su mano. Un sudor frío se asentó en su piel, asegurándole los nervios que tenía, y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó ante la emoción.

En la cima, relativamente cerca de él, un fuerte ruido atrajo su atención, haciéndole temer por la integridad de su princesa. Así que apuró carrera arriba hasta llegar a la única y fornida puerta de roble que le separaba de encontrarse con el destino. Colocó su mano en la puerta, sin soltar a Falchion, hizo un poco de fuerza para poder entrar, cuando la puerta cedió y abrió por completo, dejando salir del interior una figura blanca y cabellos oscuros, acompañados de una espada que trataron de amedrentarles.

Si no hubiese sido porque los movimientos eran torpes y lentos, y Chrom fue asertivo al poner a Falchion en su defensa, probablemente aquello habría terminado desastrosamente.

—¡Aléjate si no quieres morir! —Chrom observó con atención, aguzando el oído y notando que aquella voz era femenina totalmente; frente a él, se presentó una joven doncella, portando un fino vestido y maniobrando _terriblemente mal_ con una espada muy mal empuñada.

Era ella. Era auténticamente ella.

Parpadeó con sorpresa—. ¿Robin?

—¿Crees que con decir mi nombre vas a llamar mi atención? ¡Estás equivocado! —Ella lanzó otra estocada en su defensa. Pero no tenía tan buen balance, así que Chrom sólo tuvo que agitar un poco a Falchion y la espada de la joven princesa ya estaba rodando escaleras abajo, haciendo un estrepitoso sonido.

La princesa, al sentirse desprotegida, se pegó a la pared de roca de la torre y cerró los ojos, aterrorizada de tener que lidiar con una criatura que pudiese contra sus habilidades.

—Robin...

—¡Aléjate!

Él dio un paso hacia el frente, dispuesto a acercarse a ella—. Robin, soy yo, Chrom.

Al escuchar el nombre, ella pareció relajarse unos momentos, antes de recomponer su postura defensiva en torno al muro—. ¡Eres la peor imitación de Chrom que he visto en mi vida!

Y el príncipe de Ylisse dio un paso hacia el frente, eliminando al fin la distancia que lo separaba de ella por completo. Ya teniéndola tan cerca, sentía que su cuerpo recibía un golpe de calor abrasador, incontenible. Ansioso por tenerla ante sus ojos, la tomó por los hombros, agitándolos suavemente—. ¡Robin, escúchame! ¡Soy yo, Chrom!

—¡Tú no puedes engañarme! ¡Eres-..!. —Al no sentirse atacada de ninguna forma, la joven tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos y lo primero que sus ojos pudieron observar fue la cresta de la casa real de Ylisse en el hombro descubierto del joven que la tenía sostenida por los hombros—. Oh, Dioses. —Su cuerpo convulsionó con emociones encontradas al reconocer a la persona frente a ella—. ¿Chr-...?

Las palabras se murieron en su boca unos labios reclamaron los suyos sin ser consultada y sin ella permitirlo. Los labios de ella eran suaves, tímidos y claramente torpes; igual que los de él, que temblaban ansiosos y hambrientos sobre los de ella. Y mientras la princesa trataba de reaccionar a aquella muestra de afecto tan particular, aún incapaz de salir de la sorpresa; sintió que las manos masculinas se deslizaban despacio sobre sus hombros y se instalaban en su cintura, obligándola a ajustar la postura.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en separarse. La inexperiencia de ambos en estas cuestiones los obligó a recuperar un poco el aire.

Ambos tenían las mejillas rojas y respiraban agitado. De pronto, tenían la certeza de que la situación se había vuelto muy incómoda. Robin se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo, completamente aturdida; pero Chrom ya no podía dejar de verla.

—¿Chrom?

—Te amo.

Ahí fue que ella ya no entendió. Su rostro azorado directo mirando directo a los ojos de él, la prueba irrefutable de su sorpresa—. ¿ _Huh_? —Ella aún podría haber escuchado mal.

—Te amo, —repitió, contundente y sin un sólo titubeo—, y creo que siempre lo he hecho.

Nunca Chrom le había sonado tan seguro y serio en su vida. Bueno, no es como si un adolescente de 14 años fuera muy seguro y serio en cualquier aspecto. Pero no era tonta, y aunque bien podía olvidar muchas cosas, había algo que su mente aún no era capaz de desechar, y eso era el desprecio que el príncipe de Ylisse, le había hecho.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, estaba muy enojada con él por eso. ¡Aún no lo había perdonado! ¿C-cómo se atrevía a jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma? ¡La había humillado luego de que se le confesó! ¿Y ahora esperaba que cayera rendida a sus brazos así nada más? Indignada como nunca, colocó sus manos sobre el torso del príncipe y lo empujó lejos de ella, para la total confusión de él—. ¡Me rechazaste! ¿Y ahora me dices siempre me _has amado_? —Se cruzó de brazos, aún exigiendo respuestas que ella no podía trazar en su cabeza.

—Era joven y tonto, Robin. Pero en mi cabeza no hay nada más claro que el amor que tengo por ti, Robin. — _Convincente_. Él sonaba totalmente auténtico. Pero aún estaba reticente a creerle. No podía esperar que le creyera tan fácil después de tanto tiempo que le tomó darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a creer eso?

—Que vine hasta aquí para llevarte de vuelta a donde perteneces y... —Robin sintió que la vergüenza subía por su rostro cuando en medio de la escalera, el se ponía de rodillas y sacaba de entre sus atavíos un anillo con la cresta de la casa de Ylisse—, pedirte que seas mía, Robin. Quiero que me hagas el honor de casarte conmigo.

Y muda se quedó.

Robin, cuando pequeños, nunca le había parecido la chica más femenina del mundo. De hecho, a Chrom le parecía bastante del tipo de chica buscapleitos, lejos de la idea de femineidad que tenía de siempre. Pero al ofrecerle el anillo como muestra de amor y compromiso, toda ella se encogió, roja como una flor, temblorosa.

Y tuvo la certeza de que no existía criatura más bella que ella.

—¿S-sabes? A pesar de estar prometidos en matrimonio, aún podría decir que no.

Ese fue un golpe a su confianza, que intervino con total seguridad—. Lo sé. Pero no lo harás.

Exceso de confianza que hizo a Robin sentir la emoción precipitarse en forma de mariposas al fondo de su estómago—. Debería lanzarte por la ventana.

Chrom soltó una risa, completamente encantado de la reacción de pánico de su princesa—. Y estaría encantado de caer _por ti_. Pero no lo harás.

Ella sintió que ahogaba un gimoteo en su garganta mientras Chrom tomaba su mano izquierda y colocaba aquel delicado memento en su dedo anular, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos con la emoción del amor burbujeando en su piel.

Y cuando observó el anillo decorosamente adornando su mano, finalmente mostrando y formalizando el compromiso con ese príncipe, el llanto comenzó a fluir de sus labios, que la llevaron hasta los brazos del príncipe aún hincado a la espera de su respuesta.

—¡Eres un idiota, Chrom!

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un _sí_? —Ella gimoteó con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que hacía más fuerte el abrazo a su prometido. Y el príncipe casi puede jurar que la sintió mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo, en señal de aceptación a su propuesta.

Ella se separó de él entonces y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, cual si fuera la caricia de los pétalos de una flor, un sello al compromiso que ambos adquirían en esos momentos, símbolo del amor que había nacido entre él y ella.

—Este es el día más feliz de mi vida, Robin. —Ella soltó una risita feliz mientras unía su frente a la de él, alborotando su cabello emocionada.

—Es muy pronto para decir eso, Chrom de Ylisse. Aún no hemos salido de Valm. —Le dijo ella, aún soltando risitas bobas y dulces que a Chrom le parecieron más encantadoras que nunca. Él se separó de ella y tomó sus manos, llenándolas de besos para el encanto de Robin.

—Cierto. Es hora de sacarte de aquí.

Eso era lo que Robin, durante muchas noches, durante muchos años, había soñado escuchar de los labios de su príncipe prometido. La seguridad y la confianza con que él hablaba le hacían pensar que había valido la pena todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a eso.

Pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de ellos dos y de sus planes para la boda real, que se aseguraría fuera muy, muy pronto.

—Bien. —El gesto de ella se volvió serio, por demás calculador. A la espera de las instrucciones del príncipe, que tomó el mismo gesto duro y serio que ella—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Mantente detrás de mí y Falchion y yo nos haremos cargo de todo. —El rostro de Robin fue un poema ante la declaración del príncipe, porque a continuación, incrédula, lo interrumpió.

—¡Espera! ¿Viniste tú solo?

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Se suponía que debía salir de ese lugar en los brazos de su príncipe, mientras sus mejores hombres limpiaban el camino para ellos, no él limpiando el camino para los dos! Se alejó de él y se cruzó de brazos, completamente indignada. Al ver la inconformidad de ella, Chrom se apresuró a elaborar—. Esto es algo que tenía que hacer _solo_.

—¡Eso es completamente suicida! ¿Acaso _quieres matarnos_? ¡Estamos rodeados desde todos y cada uno de los flancos para escapar! ¡Y ni siquiera eres bueno usando Falchion! —Chrom se levantó finalmente del piso y le alborotó el cabello, divertido y lleno de confianza.

—Es increíble lo mucho que uno puede mejorar en nueve años, _querida mía_. —Robin se sonrojó furiosamente ante al tono tan condescendiente de su prometido y sintió calor, mucho calor.

—Fanfarrón. —Chrom volvió a reírse mientras ella comenzaba a relajarse, convencida de que esto tendría consecuencias desastrosas, pero no le quedaba de otra sino confiar en él. Entonces recordó. No era precisamente buena con la espada, pero aún tenía suficiente destreza con...—. Oh, espera un momento, vuelvo enseguida.

Y corrió devuelta al interior de la habitación en la cima de la torre, ante la muda expectación de su prometido que ni siquiera se molestó en seguirla.

Pero pareció tomarle más tiempo del contemplado por el príncipe de cabellos azules, porque pronto comenzaron a escucharse pasos acercándose peligrosamente, subiendo por las escaleras de la torre, alertando a Chrom.

—Robin, será mejor que salgas, que debemos irnos ahora. —La princesa de Plegia no parecía dar señales de salir pronto, así que contemplando su tardanza, Chrom preparó a Falchion en su mano, listo para atacar a cualquier enemigo que se plantara frente a él...

—Ya estoy lista. —Y entonces la princesa apareció con un libro en mano y un conjunto de ropa más apto para moverse entre el castillo. Chrom se giró a verla salir lentamente de la habitación y entonces con el ceño fruncido le habló, indignado.

—¿Qué, por todos los dioses, te demoró tanto? —Mientras se giraba, no alcanzó a detectar al _risen_ que aparecía en la esquina del rellano de las escaleras, aproximándose rápidamente a arremeter contra él; mismo que Robin alcanzó a notar y se lanzó hacia su prometido, moviéndolo del pasó de aquella criatura maligna, abriendo su libro en automático y apuntando con total precisión.

Entonces una sola palabra salió de sus labios—. ¡ _Thoron_!

Y la magia eléctrica fluyó desde sus dedos hasta abordar a la criatura por completo, haciendo que se desbaratara en la muerte que había llegado hasta él.

Chrom la observó con asombro cerrar su libro y girarse a verlo deliciosamente encantadora; deliciosamente _provocadora_. Definitivamente los encantos femeninos de Robin se habían acentuado con los años. Y además de ello, aún seguía sorprendido, pese a que aquello no evitó que una sonrisa naciera en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿S-sabes usar magia?

Esta vez fue el turno de ella se sentirse increíble al robarle las palabras a su prometido—. ¿Cómo crees que he mantenido a los _risen_ lejos de la torre, _futuro esposo mío_?

Aquello era maravillosa y deliciosamente perfecto. Él sonrió encantado y orgulloso de ella. Robin le acompañó. Y antes de emprender su peligroso viaje de salida de Valm, se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y se volvieron a besar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** ¡No se imaginan lo mucho que disfruté escribiendo este fanfic! Siempre me encanto la idea de mostrar a Robin como una princesa y a Chrom como su prometido y hacerlos pasar aventuras juntos, así que este fue el resultado. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? :D aún tengo un montón de fics Chrobin que esperan por ser publicados :D pero por el momento, creo que tendrán que esperar X3 así que les dejo este dulcecito :3

¿Qué les ha parecido? La ortografía, los personajes, la escena, todo. Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar bastante :D

Nos estamos leyendo :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
